Show Up!
Show Up! is an image song performed by the idol unit 3 Majesty (Tsukasa Kirishima, Shinnosuke Otowa, and Kaito Tsuji) in Tokimeki Restaurant☆☆☆. Released in March 14, 2013, it stars Shinnosuke as the main singer. Credits :Lyrics: Masanori Oouchi :Composition: Shouichirou Hirata Lyrics Kanji= :Show up! :君が　眠りから覚める　キスを :忘れた　ガラスの靴を :届け恋の幕があく :Hurry up! Hurry up! :恋は急がなきゃ　先を越される :Get it up! Get it up! :君は　誰にも渡さない :Growing up! Growing up! :大人の振る舞い　自然に決め :Take it up! Take it up! :恋の　Showを始めよう :突然に　舞い降りた :恋の話　そんなもの :君だけの :プリンスに　なりたいんだ :Show up! :君を　探していたんだ :きっと　生まれる前から　小指で結ばれた赤い糸 :Wake up! :恋の　果実は元々毒リンゴ :僕らはアダムとイブの子供なのさ :Blowing up! Blowing up! :我慢できないよ　奪い去りたい :Follow up! Follow up! :けれど　僕は紳士じゃなきゃ :Close up! Close up! :頭の中では　君の特集 :Crank up! Crank up! :恋の　Showが出来上がり :花束も　宝石も :君の　前じゃ　色あせる :この恋の :脚本は　僕が書くよ :Show up! :君を　求めていたんだ :きっと　おとぎ話なんかじゃない現実の　プリンセス :Wake up! :恋に　目覚めた乙女は美しい :月に帰る前に僕のものにする :「偶然」を「必然」に変える :Showはこれから　僕が :演出をするよ　魔法など :とけない馬車でね :Show up! :君を　探していたんだ :きっと　生まれる前から　小指で結ばれた赤い糸 :Wake up! :恋の　果実は元々毒リンゴ :僕らはアダムとイブの子供なのさ |-|Romaji= :Show up! :kimi ga nemuri kara sameru kisu wo :wasureta garasunokutsu wo :todoke koi no maku ga aku :Hurry up! Hurry up! :koi wa iso ga nakya saki wo kosa reru :Get it up! Get it up! :kimi wa dare nimo watasanai :Growing up! Growing up! :otona no furumai shizen ni kime :Take it up! Take it up! :koi no Show wo hajimeyou :totsuzen ni maiorita :koi no hanashi sonna mono :kimi dake no :purinsu ni naritai nda :Show up! :kimi wo sagashite ita nda :kitto umareru mae kara koyubi de musuba reta akai ito :Wake up! :koi no kajitsu wa motomoto doku ringo :bokura wa adamu to ibu no kodomona nosa :Blowing up! Blowing up! :gaman dekinai yo ubai saritai :Follow up! Follow up! :keredo boku wa shinshi janakya :Close up! Close up! :atama no nakade wa kimi no tokushuu :Crank up! Crank up! :koi no Show ga dekiagari :hanataba mo houseki mo :kimi no maeja iroaseru :kono koi no :kyakuhon wa boku ga kaku yo :Show up :kimi wo motomete ita nda :kitto otogibanashi nanka janai genjitsu no purinsesu :Wake up! :koi ni mezameta otome wa utsukushii :tsuki ni kaeru mae ni boku no mono ni suru :"guuzen" wo "hitsuzen" ni kaeru :Show wa kore kara boku ga :enshutsu wo suru yo mahou nado :tokenai bashade ne :Show up! :kimi wo sagashite ita nda :kitto umareru mae kara koyubi de musuba reta akai ito :Wake up! :koi no kajitsu wa motomoto doku ringo :bokura wa adamu to ibu no kodomona nosa |-|English Translation= :Show up! :I'm gonna kiss you to wake you up :I'm gonna bring you a glass slipper you left behind :and our love shall begin :Hurry up! Hurry up! :About love, if we aren't hurried, someone will get ahead of us :Get it up! Get it up! :I'm not gonna hand you over to anyone :Growing up! Growing up! :It's an adult's act so make up your mind spontaneously :Take it up! Take it up! :Let's begin the show of love :Something like a story of love :has suddenly alighted :I wanna become :your only prince :Show up! :I've been looking for you :Undoubtedly, our little fingers have been tied by red thread since before we were born :Wake up! :The fruit of love is the poisoned apple by origin :'cause we're Adam and Eve's offspring :Blowing up! Blowing up! :I can't stand any longer. I wanna snatch you away. :Follow up! Follow up! :But I gotta be a gentleman :Close up! Close up! :In my head, there's a special corner for you :Crank up! Crank up! :The show of love is ready :Those items like a bunch of flowers and gems :fade off when they're in front of you :About this love :I'll write the script for it :Show up! :I've been searching for you :Definitely, you're the princess in reality not a fairy tale :Wake up! :A young lady awakening to love is beautiful :I'll make you mine before you return to the moon :I'll change a "coincidence" to an "inevitability" :This show from now on, I'll direct from the coach :which the spell remains unbroken :Show up! :I've been looking for you :Undoubtedly, our little fingers have been tied by red thread since before we were born :Wake up! :The fruit of love is the poisoned apple by origin :'cause we're Adam and Eve's offspring External Links *Official music video Category:Songs